


Somewhere In Russia

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen, also there's some fighting the Fallen, first resurection, poor nelan's scared at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: A first meeting between the Awoken Hunter Nelan, and her Ghost.





	Somewhere In Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Somewhere In Russia', by Carbon Based Lifeforms.

_Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more._

_-Ghost_

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d been to the Cosmodrome, nor was it the first place he had looked in his search. Sometime in the past, in another century, he’d been here, but he hadn’t really searched the entire place. He’d stopped after searching about half of the place, and in a moment of doubt, had left.

There were other places, many other places, Ghost had been to. He’d been through other planets in his long search. A few select places he’d come back to twice just to make sure. Now, this was his second visit to the Cosmodrome, to finish the search he started, and because to him there was something about this place.

Ghost had been searching for the one who would be his Guardian for a long, long time; his only clue being something that wasn’t something easily describe. It wasn’t a matter of who they were on the outside, but… something like an imprint of who that being was at their very core. Something unique that would be something only Ghost would recognize. Although Ghost wasn’t exactly sure how he would recognize it, but he supposed it was something he would just _know_ when he found his chosen.

In recent years he had doubts about finding his Guardian; a dreadful feeling of being alone creeping into him. Other Ghosts had found their Guardians and yet he was still searching. The most recent Speaker, however, assured him one day he would find the right one, and encouraged him to continue the search; to not give up.

At times he still had the temptation to, but Ghost listened to the Speakers words. That’s why, while out on another search, he decided to try the Cosmodrome again.

“Must have snowed recently.” He observed. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground. It was winter in the area, so it would make sense. 

He remembered what areas he’d been through last time, so this time he started in a series of buildings he hadn’t gone through last time. This was his second time through and he wondered if this time- would this finally end his long search? Maybe it was just because he never finished looking through here, but this time he felt a bit hopeful.

Once he was done going through the complex, he came to a stretch of overgrown road; rusted remains of cars among the landscape. He searched through them, and although he did find a body, they weren’t who he was looking for.

Then he came across what looked like remains of a crashed ship; A small craft for one person. Far smaller than the colony ships. Like the cars it was rusted and overgrown by nature, but he searched it none the less. There was no body inside the ship, not that he was surprised. He wondered what had caused the craft to crash here in the first place. The odd thing was that his scan revealed it wasn’t as old as the rusted cars.

Continuing on, Ghost did find another body not too far from the craft he had just searched. He paused at this one; nothing much different than others he had seen before. Nothing much left but bones and the remains of a kind of armor, really. However, as he studied this one, he sensed something about it. He scanned it, and something about this body, this one, sparked some resonance with the Light in him.

“Could it be?” He said aloud, floating down closer to the form. 

Nothing else had provoked this response; only this one. It was if somehow it spoke to him; to his Light and to something else.

That’s when Ghost knew.

This was his answer to what he’d been seeking since his creation. He was certain of it.

“You’re here.”

This was the reason he had come here, and now all he had to do was bring this soul to life; reignite them and give them Light.

He began the process of revival, letting himself serve as the conduit between the Light and this body. As the process was carried out, he wondered what they would look like when it was done. He knew nothing of their features, only what had guided him here. He’d see soon enough though. Everything glowed and turned blue for a moment, and he closed his optic eye as the process finalized.

It only took a few moments to do this, but it seemed much longer to Ghost, knowing his search was over.

This one was his Guardian.

When it was done, he opened his eye and took a look at the restored body before him. Female and Awoken. He had seen Awoken Guardians before and he knew that there were some who had chosen to live of Earth rather than in the Reef, though he couldn’t help be a bit surprised that an Awoken had somehow ended up here. Her hair was a purple color that looked more closer to maroon than violet, and there was a small tattoo that ran down the bridge of her nose; twin markings echoing on ether side of her eyes.

She was still on the ground, unconscious, as if he hadn’t just brought her back from the dead, and Ghost couldn’t help but think she looked rather peaceful.

For the time being though, all he could do was wait for her to wake. He had to give her time to come back to the world of the living. In the meantime. He began to sense his Light resonating with her, and from that glimpse, he got the impression of a Hunter from this Awoken.

He’d definitely found who he was looking for.

After a few minutes, Ghost was starting to hear noises and started to get worried. Fallen populated the area and he hoped what he heard wasn’t them. It was also that moment when he saw the newly risen Guardian start to wake.

He saw blue eyes of ice.

“Guardian?” He gently tried to coax her. “Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian.”

She seemed to be coming back into awareness; waking completely and slowly turning her gaze up to him.

“It worked. You're alive! You have no idea how long I’ve-”

But then the Awoken gave a yelp and tried to quickly scuttle backwards away from him. Ghost was a bit startled, but he knew it wasn’t uncommon for a newly risen Guardian to react in such a way. The time after being resurrected was a period of adjustment, and varied from Guardian to Guardian. It probably didn’t help for a floating, talking AI to be the first thing she saw.

“It’s okay; calm down.” He tried. “I’m not going to-”

But then he had to quickly dodge as a small rock sailed past him. Did she just throw a rock at him?

He looked behind him where the rock had soared off to, and then back to the Awoken who had thrown it.

“What in the name of the Traveler is wrong with-” But Ghost cut himself off, knowing he shouldn’t get angry with her. She was newly resurrected, likely frightened and confused. He needed to be patient with her. “I’m sorry. I know you’re probably in shock, but I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve… I’ve actually been looking for you. And-” He hoped she didn’t throw another rock. “well, you’ve been… dead for a long time, so you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand. But that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help you and guide you.”

Ghost dared to float closer to her, but still keeping his distance.

“I’m a Ghost- actually, I’m your Ghost now.”

The Awoken continued to stare at him as he waited for a response, any kind of response really. Eventually, the tension left her and she shivered instead. Maybe she was cold. She then got onto her knees and slowly tried to get to her feet. She stumbled once, and he floated closer, making a concerned noise. She got on her feet soon enough though and she dusted off her clothes, looking down at her hands afterward.

She then looked up at Ghost, slowly moving a hand up to him. He allowed her to touch the corner of his shell, to which she flinched away at first, but then did it again, lingering longer. A hint of curiosity reflected in her bright eyes.

She was calmed, to his relief, and he studied her face as she studied him. This was the face of his Guardian.

A sudden and distant roar echoed off in the distance, causing his Guardian to look around anxiously. It caught Ghosts attention as well as he tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. He knew that sound.

“This is Fallen territory.” He told her. “We’re not safe here. I need to get you to the City!” She looked confused, still not speaking. Ghost understood her silence, but they needed to move. “Hold still.” 

He knew he would disappear from her sight; tucked away, but he was still with her. He didn’t have time to explain though. He couldn’t let her die after he had just found her.

“I’m still with you, but we need to get inside that wall over there, and fast. I didn’t bring you back to life for you to die again.”

Thankfully, despite their rocky start (hah- a pun!), she at least listened to him and started to head towards where he had directed her. Birds flew by as she hurried past the cars and to the large wall. Ghost could hear the sounds of Fallen, but still couldn’t tell how close they were. 

When she got to the wall and found a way in, Ghost spoke again.

“I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us.” He informed her, materializing when they reached a large open room. As he looked around, he noticed his Guardian taking in the surroundings. “Don’t wander off now. Stay close to me.”

After determining there wasn’t any in the room, they continued on, the room darkening. Ghost stayed close to his Guardian; not just being a light for her but to keep an eye out for any trouble.

They both stopped when a loud noise caught their attention.

“Quiet.” Ghost warned. “They’re right above us.”

The Guardian nodded and they kept moving, Ghost lighting the darkened space so she could see.

Upon reaching another room, a much larger room, Ghost drifted away from her. 

“Fallen thrive in the dark, we don’t.” He informed her. “We need more light. I’ll see what I can do.” He looked back to her, and noticed the anxious expression her face. He came back to her. “Hey; it’s okay. We’ll get out of here. Now, stay here; I’ll be right back.”

Ghost left her, against his better judgement, and went off to find the control system to at least get some light. All the while he muttered to himself about ‘old military systems’ and entropy working against him. He found the control system and got the lights on with ease, returning to the Guardian after.

“See? Light.” But then that familiar noise came again, and he turned to see Fallen on the catwalks. “They know were here! I saw a scout rifle in that room over there before next to us; go grab it!”

Ghost demateralized and watched as she located the rifle, picking it up almost hesitantly. He hoped she at least knew how to use it.

She made a run for a nearby corridor, meanwhile Ghost started scanning for a way out. He would not let the Fallen get his Guardian.

“Look out!” He exclaimed as a Fallen Vandal crossed their path. The Guardian skidded to a stop and quickly raised the rifle, firing off a shot.

Which missed.

She tired again, but the Vandal was getting too close. Instead, she dropped the rifle and managed to land a punch on the Vandal and kick it back a step. She picked the rifle back up and tried again. Missing a couple shots but landing a couple more into the Vandal; enough to finish it off.

“I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with weaponry of this sort.” He chimed in.

She didn’t answer still. Ghost could sense his Guardian’s pulse elevated; she was scared. He couldn’t blame her.

“Keep going.” He insisted. “I’ll get us out of here. Be ready with the rifle though. You can do this.”

The Guardian kept going as he continued to give her directions on where to go. They did encounter another Vandal that she stunned with a punch, but she kept on running afterward.

She came out into another room, but was met with Fallen there too; two Vandals. She took aim as best she could and fired. Her aim was clumsy- she definitely had little experience- but she managed to land shots on them, allowing her to continue on ahead.

“There’s more ahead. Keep your eyes open.” Ghost told her, detecting movement. He tried to pinpoint where they might be coming from.

As she continued on, with him watching and guiding her of course, they did encounter more Fallen. His Guardian nearly got herself shot by Fallen about three times as they made their escape. Though she hadn’t died yet, which was good. And where she was clumsy with the rifle, she did make use of cover and a punch if she needed to.

Eventually, they crossed into a section of the Cosmodrome known as The Divide and Ghost located an old jumpship nearby in Dock 13. The Guardian continued to follow the directions he gave her and they entered the next building.

Walking through the old halls, they eventually came out to a more open area and found the jumpship there. It looked old- clearly it had been there for a long time. Ghost hoped he could get it working again. For her he had to.

Unfortunately Fallen were also here too.

“They really don’t want us getting out of here, do they?” Ghost commented. 

His Guardian ducked into cover and quickly reloaded the rifle, then poking her head out from her hiding spot and taking aim at the Fallen that had also spotted her. She was still missing shots here and there, but she managed to finish them off. There was still a Captain to deal with though.

“Watch out for that Captain!” He warned her.

Two Shanks flew into the room at the same time and she took out the Shanks first, but was forced to move into new cover when the Captain fired upon her. As she fired at the Captain from her new hiding spot, Ghost could tell she was really trying to put some focus into it this time. He still sensed the fear in her, but she was doing everything she could. There was determination there.

Ghost couldn’t help but feel proud she was putting up a fight. 

The Captain moved on her again, but it got too close this time. She was forced to abandon cover again, but this time she raised the rifle and shot close range at the Captain. It worked and she finished it off.

Once it was dead, she let the rifle fall from her hands.

Ghost materialized, not sensing anymore movement for now. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see-” He did a quick scan of her, healing any injuries she might have sustained in the fight. “Your heart is racing; take it easy." He briefly paused before adding, "You did good. Now, let me see if I can get this old ship up and running.”

He turned to the jumpship and approached it. At least the Fallen hadn’t completely taken it apart, though it had been here for quite sometime. Probably hadn’t made a jump for years, maybe centuries.

“Will it fly?”

That tentative and slightly hoarse voice caught Ghost’s attention, and he turned, knowing who it would be.

His Guardian had approached the ship as well, now looking up at him with the same curious gaze as before. It was her that had spoken; it was the first time she had spoken since he brought her back. Now he knew her voice.

If he could smile at her, he would. “I can make it work.”

He went into the ship’s systems and after a couple tries, brought the jumpship to life once more, starting up the engines. It wasn’t in the best condition, but it would be enough to get her out of here and into the City.

“I’m going to transmat you in.” He called out to her. “Hang on.”

A moment later, he brought her into the pilot’s seat in the jumpship. She looked dazed and confused again, but she was here, safe and sound.

“Let’s get out of here and get you home.” Ghost said, taking the controls and getting them out of the hangar. “Sit back and relax; I’ve got this. You’ve been through quite a lot already.”

He materialized next to her, and when he did, she looked over at him and asked. “You can fly this?”

“I can manage, yes. I’ve already set the location for lock as well.” He informed him. “It’s good to hear you talking. How do you feel?”

“I… I think I'm alright, considering.” She folded her hands together in her lap. “And, um, I’m sorry for throwing a rock at you.”

“You’re forgiven.” Ghost assured her. “That sometimes happens when Guardians are brought back for the first time.”

“Was I really dead?”

“You were, Guardian.”

“And you brought me back.” 

“It’s what I do. The Traveler made me to find you.”

“The “Traveler”?” She questioned.

“It’ll be explained when I get you to the City.”

She nodded in understanding, but then looked away. “So I was dead... That would explain why everything's a blank. I don’t remember anything from before; just waking up and seeing you. I… I don’t even know if I have a name.”

“Most Guardians don’t remember; it’s quite normal. As for a name, you can always find one that suits you."

"Hm..."

Then he had a thought. "May I offer a suggestion to a name?”

“Sure.”

“There was a crashed ship not too far from where I found you. When I was doing a search on it, I was able to dig up some remaining data. I found it formerly belonged to someone named ‘Nelan’; a pilot from what I could guess. Would you like that?”

“Nelan.” She repeated. “Nelan… I like it. It sounds nice. I can do that.”

“Then, Nelan it is. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

His Guardian smiled; actually smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Ghost. What happens now?”

“We go to the City; to the Tower.” Ghost explained. “I’ll take you to see Cayde first. I sense the spirit of a Hunter about you, so we go to him. Then we go see the Speaker.”

“Cayde?”

“An Exo Hunter with the Vanguard. He’s… interesting. All the new Hunter Guardians go to see him.”

“And this ‘Speaker’?”

“The Speaker; he is the one who speaks for the Traveler. He can explain some things to you.” 

“Alright.” She leaned back in the seat. “Ghost.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for getting me out of that place. You’re quite amazing.”

“I am simply a Ghost, one of many, but thank you, Guardian; Nelan. It was the least I could do for you. We’ll be to the City soon, so just relax and let me worry about the flying.”

Nelan smiled again and closed her eyes, as if she was tired. Ghost wasn’t surprised; she had to fight Fallen not five minutes after he had resurrected her. For now he focused on the controls of the jumpship, setting the autopilot, and getting to the City. He had finally, after so long, found his Guardian, and Ghost had a good feeling about this, not just out of the joy of finally finding his Guardian. 

This was the beginning of something really excellent. He could feel it.


End file.
